


Hurricane

by The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corruption, Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Muggles are Dangerous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Apocalypse, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls/pseuds/The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls
Summary: The Dursley's knew Harry was never quite a normal baby even compared to others of his kind, an example being his almost glowing eyes and teeth that didn't seem to be shaped quite right for a human even if that human was a freakish human and they hated it.Then he starts developing features even more freakish than the Dursleys could ever have feared the longer the boy stays with them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Undisclosed, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this contains Slash, Violence and other dark topics.

It was outrageously cold that fateful night that the little baby saviour of the wizarding world found himself orphaned and abandoned on the doorstep of a house that would become the young child's personal hell. A suffocating Silence seemed to envelope the air as the perpetrators for this plan had long since left to join their celebrating brethren.

Suddenly small unatrually green eyes began to flutter open and a small yawn came from the tiny mouth of the small body in the basket. Curiously the little baby began to move his arms and legs only to find much to his displeasure that his movements were restricted by the blanket that was tightly wrapped around him. The baby's already small amount of patience quickly began to dissolve as he found his arms still tightly secured in the blankets after trying to pull, push and wiggle himself free to no avail.

At first small unhappy noises began to come from the little boy only for it to become a little bit louder until he decided enough was enough and his face scrunched up and became red in frustration before loud wails came spilling out of the unhappy baby's lungs.

And yet despite his wails time dragged on with no loving mother, goofey father or any other face -familiar or not- came to comfort and care for him. The baby quieted down, something wrong his parents or one of the his other flockmates should have come for him by now yet only silence answered. Strange chirping sounds began to leave the baby's mouth as it called out for his flockmates or any big one in general in growing and obvious distress. Why weren't his flockmates coming?

His chirping became more frantic and desperate as time passed on forming a crescendo that would surely make any person with even a shred of compassion's heart bleed for the baby. Unfortunately the Dursley's were not people who were compassionate at all so when they were woken in the early hours of the morning to the baby's chirping calls they were not one bit pleased especially when no matter how much they tried to ignore it and fall back to sleep it only got louder until eventually The skeleton of a woman and her whale of a husband were forced out of bed to go investigate with a bat and firepoker in hand. 

It took a lot longer than it should of for them to realise that the noise was coming from behind their front door at their admittedly futile attempts at sneaking seeing as the larger was simply too heavy and clumsy to go unnoticed and silent. Wearily the Large male unlocked and inched the door open as his horse faced wife waited while clutching her pseudo weapon to her chest. 

At hearing the creaking of the door the little boy quieted down and curiously peered in that direction to see a rather large figure in the doorway making the boy beam in simple minded joy as his cries were finally answered and he was no longer alone and vulnerable only to chirp in fright and hide further into his blankets when he got a closer look at a furious face and large clenched fists. This man was dangerous and something about him felt undinably wrong and unsafe. 

Petunia stepped beside her husband in curiously at his continuous silence only for a horrified gasp to leave her mouth and the fire poker to clang to the ground as she dropped as her eyes fixated on the baby with freakish glowing green eyes that seemed to be tearing up in fright. At first there was only silence until her eyes landed on the letter that rested on the blankets. Cautiously she bent down and grabbed the letter before beginning to read it. Only to drop it with a shriek that was somewhere inbetween terrified, angry and disgusted once she realised that the baby was none other than Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter the son of her Freakish sister and her Devil Spawn of a husband and that she and her perfectly normal family were being forced to care for the boy because his unnatural parents had decided to get murdered. 

Furiously she shoved the letter into Vernon all but outright ordering him to read it. The little baby watched in growing panic as the unpleasant big ones grew more and more angry and aggressive as they yelled stuff like 'I WILL NOT ALLOW A FREAK LIKE THAT NEAR INTO OUR HOUSE OR NEAR TO MY LITTLE TYKE!' and 'We have no choice they'll hurt us if we dont!' at one another occasionally glaring at him like predators that had found a way into his nest and wished nothing more but to be the one to devour him. Little chirping whimpers began to escape his throat only to cut of suddenly when it snapped their attention fully onto him

Petunia glared at the little demon that dared to invade their lovely and normal little families home before scoffing and pulling her nose up at it and speaking with grit teeth "Just throw the little Freak under the stairs and forget about it, it dosent deserve even that, much less anything more" 

With an angry huff and exclamation of fine Vernon put his bat down and careful to avoid touching as much as the contaminated basket as possible hastily made his way to the cupboard under the stairs and flicked it's light on as to shove aside it's contents to make space for the thing in the basket, only to gasp when he looked down to see teeth that were shaped wrong for a child much less a human and eyes that had unatrually large and glowing green irisis. 

As soon as he saw this Vernon all but threw the basket into the cupboard and slammed the door closed leaving behind an upturned basket and a baby trapped underneath it in his blankets crying in pain and fright, luckily mostly unharmed perhaps due to his blankets acting as a cushion or his magic acting to protect him. 

And so the first night of many horrible nights in his wretched prisonlike refuge began for little Hadrian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just to inform you I already posted this chapter a day ago but because of technical problems i deleted it and am now posting it again so PLEASE tell me if you can actually read this chapter at all so that I can see if deleting and re-uploading the chapter helped at all -Weary

Harry's arms ached and his leg shook, each movement sending a wave of raging agony through him as he jostled one injury or another, yet he had no choice but to continue moving as he had to finish not only mopping the floor, but every other task for that day too or risk more punishment. His small body -far smaller than an nine year old's body should ever have been- was heavily bruised and even bleeding in some places which only made his current task harder as each time a drop of blood fell to the floor he was forced to go back to that place and carefully mop it up before continuing where he had left off.

As horrific as it may have been to admit, Harry was used to it as it was all he had ever known even if he knew that for a brief period in his life before his parents died it wasn't always like this. Just because he knew that however, didn't mean it was easy to imagine a life far away from the Dursleys, a life where he hadn't been forced to slave away at every chore in the house from the moment he was able to walk properly, a life where he was not hated and freakish, a life where he was not punished at every opportunity.

Harry jolted as a far more noticeable sharp pain shot up his leg when he put too much weight on his injured foot. He clutched the mop with a death grip as in response to the sudden pain, his stomach lurched in nausea and he became light headed and dizzy. This lasted for few more seconds before he was able to safely continue his task without the risk of fainting or puking the measly contents of his stomach out.

Like many other times he found himself wishing that his family loved and cared for him, that he was just as praised and spoiled as Dudley, that he wasn't seen as some delinquent by the rest of the neighborhood and had friends to joke around and have fun with. He knew that would never happen however because he was a Freak and the Dursley's hated nothing more than Freaks. At that thought Harry paused suddenly as he caught sight of a black haired boy with strange black feathers in his hair and glowing green eyes with unnaturally large pupils staring back at him in the mirror, reminding him of just how freakish he was.

His aunt had tried many times to get rid of the feathers by yanking them out, which had always been unbelievably painful for the young boy and always made him bleed wherever the feather had been pulled out. It never worked though as the feathers would grow back within the next 6 hours and so one day when she was beyond frustrated she had shaved him completely bold much to his horror, despair and mortification. He had loved his hair, it was the only thing about himself that he adored so he was devastated when he looked in the mirror afterwards. He will never forget how grateful he was for his freakishness when the next morning his hair was once again messily resting on his shoulders.

In the end though what made all of the abuse so much worse, was that there was truly no escape as because of his freakish appearance the Dursleys never allowed him to go outside their property for anything, even for school. This confused the nine year old greatly as he was not being home schooled to make up for it and he knew that every child had to legally go to school up until a certain age otherwise the police would be forced to get involved. Yet once again it seemed that Harry did not matter enough for that adults to go through such a bother. The only way anyone besides the Dursleys ever saw him was when he was out caring for his Aunt's garden covered up in a ragged hoody and long pants with the hood drawn as was ordered by his family, the Dursleys had used his raggedy and probably shadey looks to their advantage to spread lies about him being some insane delinquent kid whenever they chatted with the neighbors, which somehow they believed despite how young he was. 

Harry jumped suddenly jerking all of his injuries when Vernon being the whale of a man he was stomped his way down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen where Harry was busy and stared at him hatefully, wearing what he must have thought was fancy attire, when without warning he lunged forward and grabbed the trembling boy harshly by the arm and dragged him to the cupboard while with clear hatred and disgust in his voice he all but growled at Harry "Some important guests will be coming over for a quick chat before we all head out and if I hear so much as one peep from you, there will be consequences". Once he reached the cupboard he opened it before he easily flung the small boy into the cupboard.

Harry let out a little shriek of pain before crawling as far back into the cupboard as he could as he stared up at the looming silhouette of his uncle, who once again began to angrily warn him "And if you even dare to do anything freakish I will make you regret not dying with your good for nothing parents. Do you understand that boy?" Harry frantically nodded his head still too frightened and pained to respond properly, but it didn't seem to be enough for Vernon as he stepped forward his vein clearly visible now due to his anger as he raised his voice and repeated "I said, do you understand me Boy?!" 

Despite the pain his whole body was now shacking violently in fear of getting punished like he had only the day before and shakily he responded "Y..yes uncle Vernon". After that the whale of a man glared at Harry for a little longer before slamming the door shut and locking it with the many locks they had installed onto it. Harry sat still for a few moments, not daring to so much as twitch in fear that it would somehow summon his uncle back. It was only after a few minutes of silence that he let out a little sigh and his shoulders sagged in relief before he shuffled himself into a more comfortable position and dragged his worn teal blanket out from it's hiding place in between some of the boxes in the cupboard. 

Only once he was comfortably snuggled up in the far to small yet soft blanket did he allow his hand to trace the sown in writing at the top edge of the blanket. It said 'Harry' and it was the only reason he knew what his name was as his family had only ever called him by names such as Freak and Boy. It might have seemed a bit rash to have decided that his name was Harry because of an old blanket he didn't even know was his, but a part of harry deep down just knew that it was his and that his parents were the ones who gave it to him. 

With his adrenaline beginning to fade, the pain from his injuries starting to become more bearable and already being exhausted from the particularly harsh schedule of chores he had to do that day it didn't take him long to start relenting to the need to sleep, he hoped he went to his safe place again tonight. Soon he was in the world of dreams where he was not a loathed prisoner and instead a bird flying free away from the pains of life with a flock, a family, that cared for each and every one of their group. He could almost feel the wind ruffling his feather as the strong muscles in his wings easily moved almost instinctively to keep him in the air, a weightless joy filled him and he could almost smell the approaching storm with all of it's sheer magnificent power that made all of his flockmate's -and his own- blood sing in joyful anticipation.

His heart soared as he caught the first glimpse of blackened clouds heading their way and he let himself increase his pace only wishing to reach the storm that was calling to him like a lovesick sailor to a siren. It was only a mere few meters away now he realized with glee his sharp eyes focused on it wholeheartedly when all of a sudden .... he startled awake.

His breathing came out in pants, for a moment he was confused by his surroundings (wasn't he supposed to be in the sky flying?) the little boy looked around to see his darkened and dusty surroundings and realised he was in his cupboard. It was silent, the Dursleys must have already left he distantly realized at the same time that his hand went up to scratch his hair in frustration only to rapidly pull his hand away in shock when as soon as the tip of his finger grazed his skin a sharp pain erupted there as if he had just cut himself. As if to prove his assessment only a moment later he felt something warm begin to trickle down his head from the spot that he touched which he realized was most definitely his blood. His heart rate began to increase slightly in fear as he slowly raised his hand and looked at it before feeling the tip of his finger in disbelief just to make sure his eyes weren't playing any tricks on him.

Much to his horror his nails were what was causing the problem, each and every one of them were thicker, tougher and unnaturally sharp. Gulping he began to panic, how would the Dursley's react to this, what if there was something else wrong with him, what if they decided they had dealt with a freak for far too long? Taking a deep breath he pushed those thoughts out of his head, he couldn't have a panic attack now he needed to think clearly to figure out what was going on.

Carefully he felt around the rest of his body and sighed in relief when he found nothing. It was only then that he realised that the light was off and even though it was still pretty dark he could see everything in the closet fairly well. He knew that no light got into this cupboard at all in the nighttime when the rest of the house was completely dark so he knew he should not have been able to see anything at all with the light off and yet he could make out everything with only mild difficulty. The most surprising part of this however was that he could see things without it being blurry or fuzzy like it normally was seeing as his aunt refused to risk taking him out for glasses.

He sat still in unease for a little while longer not sure what to do or think about his odd new features until eventually he decided he could do nothing more but go back to sleep seeing as the cupboard was locked and he wouldn't risk the Dursleys coming home and finding him outside of the cupboard either way, so he lay back down on the ground. He was extra careful not to rip his precious blanket up with his nails and draped it over himself once more. As he drifted off to sleep failing to notice a curious yet wary newly awakened presence at the back of his head. 

**=======**

A whole week went by before Harry began to suspect that his nails and eyesight weren't the only things that had changed with him that night. This suspicion first started when he began to occasionally experience strange feelings that he knew were not his own along with the feeling that something was watching him for a few minutes every now and again which made him a lot more jumpy than he usually was. Not long after that he also began having increasingly frequent headaches, which honestly would not have been so odd if it were not accompanied by two areas at each side of his head being really irritated and itchy sometimes. 

In the end though he hoped whatever it was it wouldn't be noticed by his family as he was already constantly on edge trying to hide his nails from their sight even if it was a fairly easy thing to do with how it was only noticeable if you were looking for it or drew attention to it. For the most part it didn't seem like it would be too hard to hide his new freakish symptoms though as there wasn't really any physical changes besides how jumpy he was and the fact that he had to constantly squish down the urge to scratch those two irritating spots on his head every 5 seconds, which was almost maddening as the itch always seemed to get worse and worse when he didn't scratch it for an extended period of time. 

He was starting to get a little worried when it came to the headaches and itchy irritation though when it hadn't gone away after a few days and instead seemed to be steadily getting worse. He was absolutely terrified of the possibility that he may have some sickness that was killing him like in those sad shows his Aunt watched on the Telly, but he was even more afraid of bringing it up to the Dursleys only for it to be something freakish. He allowed himself to stop vacuuming Dudley's room for a second and shuddered a little at those thoughts before gulping and forcing himself to continue.

As he was kept vacuuming he let his eyes wonder over Dudley's large room and all of it's many contents. Honestly Dudley had so much stuff that he hardly ever even used more than once in his room that he could probably start his own shop with all of them, but his cousin was far too spoiled to give even the cheapest thing up, so that would never happen and the giant spare room filled with Dudley's additional stuff proved that. 

Harry jumped almost two feet in the air when a sudden rage that was most definitely not his own filled him. It lasted for only a second or so before it almost completely disappeared, turning into a much less noticeable anger as if whatever had caused it wanted to hide the fact that it was angry in the first place. Harry held his breath for a moment wondering if it was going to come back before finally forcing himself to move again. It wasn't until he was almost done vacuuming before his eyes began to wonder through the room again, looking for all of the mistreated books scattered across various places in the room before finally settling on one, one of Dudley's story books that was titled 'Irish Myths and Folklore'. Harry looked around nervously, he hated doing this with the vacuum on he couldn't hear if anyone was coming, but it would be suspicious if the vacuum stopped for too long.

Carefully he inched closer to the book while leaning the still powered up vacuum on a desk before lifting his baggy shirt up to reveal a math book tied to his stomach with a cloth he'd made by messily cutting up some of his older clothes up. He quickly untied it and then switched the two books out using the cloth to tie the new book to his stomach before covering it nicely with his large and baggy shirt. Once he was sure that everything was secure and well hidden he returned to the vacuum and finished off Cleaning Dudley's room completely ignoring the barely there feeling of approval from whatever was inside him before it dulled out and left him alone again.

Unfortunately by the time he finished all his chores and was able to go into the cupboard that night, it was so much later than he usually finished, that between the combination of the fatigue and the strain that working for so long put on his unusually slow healing injuries, he did not have the will to read the book he had snatched earlier that day and instead went straight to sleep when he got back into his cupboard.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying in a familiar and majestic garden it was large and had many plants some that looked like plants that really existed while others were completely alien yet added to the magical feel of the garden. Two large absolutely humongous moons could be seen in the star filled skies above him, the largest one being a pale glowing blue while the smaller one was an unearthly purple. A smile crept onto his face as he slowly sat up making the blanket from his parents slide down his chest, it was far bigger and in far better condition then the actual blanket truly was in real life but he could still see the name Harry lovingly stitched into the side.

He gently ran his hands through the soft and long grass that had acted like a mattress for him before standing up making his blanket completely fall off and into a pile in the cradle of soft grass. carefully he stepped away from his makeshift bed and into the absolutely breath taking garden that glowed with life. This was his place, the place he'd made from scratch where he could get away from all of his trouble every now and again when he fell asleep. He knew it was all just his imagination, but despite that he loved this place more than he loved anything else in his life right now, it was his safe space, his getaway.

Harry took in a deep breath before slowly beginning to follow a faint path just calmly taking in his surroundings. Besides from the garden itself there were a lot of things that were a little odd scattered about from Harry's everyday life such as a bookshelf Aunt Petunia had in the living room against one of the trees with vines all over it, some toys he'd managed to find and hide in his cupboard arranged to look like they'd just been played with and a few dusty boxes half hidden away in bushes that looked suspiciously like the ones in his cupboard. Admittedly he had not really consciously added a few of these things in, but he sort of liked them as it made the place feel a lot more homey in a a weird sort of way.

After deciding what he wanted to do first the nine year old happily made his way to the edge of the garden to reveal that the entire garden was actually situated on a floating island of some sort that hung quite a ways above a cove with a beautiful beach that was surrounded by an immense forest. He skipped over to one of the larger trees in the garden which sat near the edge of the island and had an excellent swing made of ropes and a plank on it before sitting on the swing and gently beginning to sway on it until he was going so far out that at certain points he wasn't even over the island, he loved doing this because it sent a sort of thrill through him and made him feel free, the fact that his view was really pretty didn't really hurt either. 

Harry didn't really know how long he spent on the swing when suddenly an almost electric feeling began to tingle up his spine and around his body for a few seconds instantly catching his attention and making him slow his swing down to a stop. He didn't dare move a muscle as he waited wondering if it was just a figment of his imagination, but it wasn't as in the next instant it came back making him snap into action and quickly look around to see if anything around him could indicate what was going on to no avail. 

The feeling the strange thing gave him wasn't exactly bad in fact it actually felt sort of nice, but at the same time it also felt like it didn't quite belong here. This made him extremely cautious when it started softly tugging at him in a way that would not have been noticeable had he not been paying attention to it.

He didn't really want to follow it, being too weary of what it could possibly be but at the same time he was not only really curious. but also sort of afraid of leaving something possibly dangerous in his world, his escape, to harm it or him at a latter point so he extremely cautiously began to follow it in the direction it was tugging him, as he went he was constantly on high alert looking carefully for any dangers that could be around him. 

It lead him to the other side of his garden and down the floating rocks and other odd bits to the beach below where Harry gulped when he realized it was leading him into the forest with trees so large they dwarfed even elephants. He normally loved this forest it was enchanting and it always felt like he was having a little adventure when he went into them, but now with something unknown in his place it felt a little ominous to the nine year old. Gathering up the rest of his courage he slowly began to follow the tugging again jumping at almost every sound he heard.

It only got more nerve-wracking for Harry as he went on, as his fear began to affect his imagination and thus his very world making things slightly darker and warped when they should have been beautiful and bring him joy. It felt like an eternity before he found himself at the place he was sure it was coming from, it was some ruins half buried in a cliff he had found and played around many times before but it was different from what it usually looked like . This time the cliff was gone revealing a large door with two large snake statues as its frame. Slowly he approached the door, wondering how he was ever going to open something that was easily 20 times the size of himself only to jump almost two feet in the air when they began to open inwards after he got close to them.

A little uncertainly he began to walk through the door to find a large but otherwise bare room with dark grey stone, marble and some sort of dark green crystal like bricks to decorate the walls while lanterns with blue flames lit up the area, at the other end of the room there was a grand staircase made of the fancy green bricks with the lanterns lining the walls. Seeing no other place to go he went to the stairs and began the long journey down them, harry only felt his uncertainty grow as the time dragged on with no end in sight.

He almost sagged in relief when what had felt like an entire hour later he finally got to the bottom step where there was another room far smaller and darker than the one upstairs. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the new levels of light, but when he did he almost fell on his ass after trying to step back straight into the stairs. In the dim lighting he could see Metal bars, chains and an indistinguishable lump with two glowing red eyes staring straight at him.

His heart skipped a beat as they narrowed and a wave of disgust and hatred ran trough the little boy making him realize this was the presence in his head and quite sensibly he almost decided to turn back then and there to never return only to pause when for just the briefest second desperation and fear tinged through from the other. He couldn't, no he shouldn't be naive and put himself in possible danger for something that might be his worst nightmare, he ties to convince himself.

Yet he can't bring himself to leave, not when he knows what it feels like to be trapped, to be so desperate for something that his very soul cried out for it.

He'll be careful he assures himself. He'd take it slow, test the waters before deciding whether he should do anything or not and what to do if he decides it's safe enough to do something. So slowly he moves slightly closer to the cell that the other is chained down in, still far away enough that there's no way the other can reach him through the bars. The other watches in condescending arrogance as he sits and leans against the nearby wall.

For a while he wonders if he should say anything but then he looks at those eyes so full of resentment and he feel's that if his Family has taught him anything at all, it's that talking to someone with that much hatred in their eyes only makes things 100 times worse, so instead he just closes his eyes and lays back on the wall hopping someone being there for the other is reassuring it somewhere deep down like it would've him had there been someone that could just be there for him sometimes.

**=======**

The next few days and nights pass in a similar fashion for Harry as he is woken up exceedingly early and is forced to work harder than he normally ever is making him wonder if he did something wrong all the while he is forced to deal with his recent strange headaches and borderline unbearable itchiness before finally being sent off to bed where he almost immediately falls asleep and returns to his safe place and the other as he began to call it. He had quickly begun to realize that the reason that the other was almost never active was because it was almost always sleeping and only woke up for a few minutes each time.

So when he went to his safe place he always stayed near the ruins and every time he felt the other wake up he would make his way down to it and sit in the exact same spot as always. As time had gone on the other had calmed down a slight bit going from hatred to irritated annoyance, so he began to softly talk to it. It was only a sentence or two in the beginning but as time went on he began to have full on albeit one-sided conversations. He never asked it any questions, but instead talked about random things such as what he was thinking about, some of the actually nice things he experienced outside of his place, some of his abstract ideas and his safe place. 

Things continued on this way until finally the Dursley's stopped working him to the bone and he was sent to his cupboard not completely exhausted. So in light of that he finally dug the book he'd stolen from Dudley's room out of his little hidden cache and opened it up to reveal elegant text with beautiful illustrations bellow them. Originally he'd never been to keen on reading, but one day he had gotten so desperate to distract himself from reality that he'd stolen one from Dudley. At first he struggled really badly when he was trying to read and understand the book as he'd only been taught the absolute minimum so that he could read what chores they wanted him to do on the checklist for that day. 

It had been unbelievably frustrating and Harry had forced himself not to give up countless times before he was finally able to not only understand but lose himself in the books he read. He enjoyed having something more real to focus on other than his less than happy life. He read all sorts of books like history books, story books, school books and more. He was starting to get a little nervous though, as the Dursleys were beginning to run out of books that Harry had not read and he dreaded the day he had nothing new to read. Careful as to not tear the page he let his finger trail over the smiling face of one of the four children in the picture on the first page of the book before focusing back on the writing and beginning to read the words of the first story in the book. 

Harry's eyes widened more and more as the story went on as this was most definitely a book that the Dursley's would consider freakish. It was the a tragic story about the four children of King Lir who were cursed to becomes swans for 900 years until the bell of the new god tolled, 300 on Lake Derravaragh, 300 on the Straits of Moyle and 300 on the Isle of Inish Glora by their jealous stepmother, she forgot however to take away their voices and so they told their father and she was banished to the mist. Their father spent most of his time with them for the first 300 years until they were forced to say goodbye when they had to leave for their next location where it was constantly storming and they were often separated from each other. 

It was only during their last 300 years when they moved to the Isle of Inish Glora that they were able to rest and be together all the time again. Once their 900 years were up they heard a bell tolling -one of the first christian bells in Ireland- and knew their curse was nearly finished and thus flew toward it where they turned human and rapidly began to age, before they died they were christened by a Holy man called Caomhog.

Harry was absolutely entranced by the story as tragic as it was, he could almost see everything that it described as if he were a part of the story. He was also fascinated by all of the magical things the story was telling him about and he longed to be a part of such magic as well. After reading only that one story he found he could not stop himself from reading a few more. 

There were stories about a boy befriending a donkey, dog, cat and rooster, a woman who cried when someone was going to die, a giant and his wife outsmarting another savage giant and so much more. The stories were illogical and far fetched but they were all alluring and magnificent to Harry, soon he found his eyes drooping and then he was whisked away into his safe place. That night when the other woke up and he went down to it he did not talk of random things and instead began to tell him the story of the 4 Swan Children and their 900 year curse, neither the boy or the other noticing when both leaned closer to each other as the story went on.

This time for the first time since the other was first trapped it had a dream when it fell asleep, a dream about singing swans, magic and an understanding boy with a soothing voice and Avada eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I made this to test the water as I have never made a Harry Potter fan fiction before. This does mean that feedback is much needed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also are there any canon character you would like to be one of Harry's mates. Tom riddle is definitely gonna be one but not for a while yet


End file.
